


Runnin' Around My Head All Day

by queenbeetle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, but to be safe, cause he's kind of a slacker, not really tho, rated teen for abstract mentions of touching wieners, ukai being insecure abt his relationship w/ takeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbeetle/pseuds/queenbeetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its still a sore spot for the man. Deep down, he knew he never would have met Takeda if not for his persistence, but it was also painful to know that Takeda would never have given him the time of day if not for his surname. And honestly, Ukai thinks, why would he? Takeda is older, distinguished and educated. Keishin was…Well, Keishin was Keishin. At twenty six, he works in his families convenience store, picks beans, smokes cigarettes and is easily irritated. What Takeda saw in him is a mystery to the younger man, but he's grateful. Out of the many things in his life, Takeda was probably one of the better ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runnin' Around My Head All Day

**Author's Note:**

> im back w/ another ukatake! you could maybe count this as a sequal to my other fic [Meddling Youth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969436) but its not necessary to read that one before this one

The week of Karasuno's training camp is hot, almost dangerously so. The team is regularly exhausted from grueling practice sets, and their multiple penalty laps only make it worse. A few times, Ukai has seriously considered pulling a few members from the practices (namely the smaller ones) just to check them for heat stroke, but he knew it wouldn't matter either way. This team is just as stubborn and proud as he was and there was no way he could get them to calm down, even for a moment. They execute their flying receives with strange dignity, their voices as clear as ever with each command from Daichi. The run up the hill out back is energetic and unwavering in pace (though still coupled with aggravated groaning).

That being said, its when Hinata collapses during a practice match with Fukorodani that Ukai calls a time out and lets one of the other team members take his place. The small spiker had run so fast, jumped so enthusiastically, but instead of hitting a toss from Kageyama, he plummeted to the ground, a thick thud resonating through out the entire gym. The match comes to an abrupt halt, the silence deafening in Keishin’s ear. A beat later, Tanaka and Asahi are at Hinata’s side, lifting him easily and helping him walk off the court; they hand him over to Suga who practically carries him to the bench. Hinata is slowly coming to his senses, picking his head up and squinting at Suga then at the court. With a lurch, he recognizes he’s no longer in the match and tries to leap up in protest, but only manages to fall backwards on the bench, his arms flailing to find support.

Takeda and Yachi rush up, almost knocking Ukai out of the way to administer aid to the small spiker. The pair were a sight to see, flitting around Hinata, babbling almost incoherently about first aid and water. It actually would have been kind of cute if not for the worrying situation. Eventually, the two get their wits about them and start making actual progress. Takeda tells Yachi to grab cold water bottles from inside the school before sitting down next to Hinata, checking his pupils.

"Hinata," Takeda's said gently, "Can you tell me where you are right now?"

He turns the spiker away from him to check the shoulder which he fell on; his face is still tight with shock, and his movements are a little clumsy. Overall though, he manages to get through a general check up of Hinata’s injuries with out problem.

"Tokyo!! Gym number four!!" Hinata cries out quickly before looking up to Ukai, his eyes, although bright with righteous indignation, are a little crossed and his pupils blown just a bit more than normal. "Coach, I'm fine!! Let me back in!" He nearly pleads, setting Ukai with a confusingly pitiful glare.

"Hell no." Ukai grunts, placing his hands on his hips and looking down at the teen. "You aren't going to do the team any good if you pass out again mid game." He said gruffly. “You need to rest. If you push yourself anymore right now you won’t be able to play for the rest of the week.”

The words were harsh, but needed. Hinata clenches his knees and looks back at the game with envy. His face is an open book to his feelings, the frustration of yet again missing a quick toss from Kageyama pairs terribly with the humiliation of being carried off the court by his stronger teammates, leaving Hinata nearly vibrating with pent up energy. Ukai sighs and turns back to the court as well, catching yet another successful spike from the apposing team. He knew what Hinata felt like. Having to be pulled from a match due to any kind of injury was the worst feeling, having tried so hard that your body couldn't take it was a cruel slap to the face from reality. Endless energy aside, physically, the little spiker still needed to grow and adapt to his current trading regiment.

"Just sit out this match. We can see about you playing in the next one, so stop fidgeting." Keishin says, sitting down next to Hinata andglancing down at the redhead. The boy gave a small sigh, but it was enough for Ukai to understand the reluctant acceptation. However, the next match wouldn't be until after lunch and Hinata couldn’t wait that long. He needed to play more, needed to train harder, needed to push himself until he overcame his challenges. Keishin sees Hinata grip the bench so hard his knuckles are white. 

"Yes, Coach.”

When Yachi comes back with water, Takeda thinks it best for the small player to sit in the air conditioned school and rest for awhile. Away from the sweltering gym with bright lights and loud noises, he could more easily recover. Begrudgingly, Hinata obeys, chewing on the top of his water bottle as he was accompanied by Yachi back to the school building. His head does hurt a little, though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone but Yachi (who naturally becomes overwhelmed and, in a move of panic, blurts the information out to Takeda and Ukai).

Fanning himself with the clipboard, Takeda sits back down in the bench, joining Ukai. He looks frazzled, and his shoulders droop a little at he sits.

"I'm sorry," Takeda says eventually. "I need to get better at this first aid thing. If I had noticed sooner-"

"Wouldn't have mattered." Ukai interjects, looking over at the teacher. He leans forward, propping his head up with his hand and smiled. "Those kids wouldn't have listened anyway."

"I suppose you're right." He sighs softly, but still sounds a little dejected. The teacher looks at his clipboard again out of nervous habit, his brows knitted together with left over anxiety. Hindsight is 20-20, and of course if Takeda had noticed earlier he probably could have prevented this. But they couldn't do anything about it now, and Takeda knows this. Handling the aftermath was more important than wallowing in the past.

Ukai leans back up and puts his hand against Takeda's back, sitting a little closer.

"You did fine. Hinata will be fine." He says, “He's got a pretty hard head after all. I’m sure Kageyama’s knocked him around enough times for him to build up a little tolerance.” He jokes, trying to lift the other’s spirits. Although he’d never admit it, seeing Takeda the least bit unhappy sets him in an anxious mood, itching to do anything he can to help.

"And you _are_ getting better at responding to that stuff." Keishin adds, grinning lopsidedly. "You managed to actually give good advice this time.”

Takeda looks back at the coach, frowning but his eyes are brighter. He elbows Ukai lightly and laughs gently, letting the coach rock back against him in gentle retaliation.

”Thank you, Keishin." He says, leaning closer to the man so that their shoulders were touching. By now Ukai’s hand has slipped down to the small of the other’s back; they’re close, close enough for Ukai to make out the smudges and scratches in Takeda’s worn glasses. Its cute really, and Ukai wonders how old they are, wonders if he’d had them since high school. Damn, he probably had looked cute as all hell, all doe-eyed and messy curls, topped off with those lame glasses. He was probably a nerd too, but that only added to his adorable merit. Its a huge difference to what Keishin was like, brash, loud and perhaps a little bit of a bully. Next time they’re alone, he needs to ask Ittetsu for his yearbook to confirm his suspicions. His hand dips a little lower, a little closer to Takedas hip, just about to pull him closer to ask-

With the sharp blow of the whistle, Ukai’s brain short circuits. The sudden realization of where they were and how many people could be watching them hits him like a freight train, making a terrible weight drop in his gut. The two jump apart as if burned, and slide to opposite sides of the small bench in their panic. It would be catastrophic if they were found out here of all places, surrounded by teams and coaches from other schools. He has no idea how traditional these people were, but he really doesn’t want to find out either way.

Keishin whips his head around, relived when he finds that everyones eyes are on the match or are busy looking elsewhere. He almost feels at ease until he looks to his left and spots Sugawara.

Sugawara who was grinning like he had just confirmed a long held suspicion. Sugawara who apparently had been watching them the whole time.

Shit. _Shit shit shit_.

The pit in Ukai’s gut turns ice cold, the heat of the day completely forgotten and his brain is still frantically trying to restart so he just dumbly stares at the setter while it does. The third-year turns on his heal and walks away, almost bouncing. Somehow he still managed to look smug even with his back turned. What the fuck. What just fucking happened.

Hind sight really was 20-20 and Ukai hates every bit of it.

"U-uhm, I'm just gonna- uh." Takeda stammers, pulling Ukai’s attention away from the spot where Suga had been and back to the situation at hand. Takeda is already standing, looking flustered and red faced, but for all the wrong reasons. It makes Keishin’s insides curl with guilt as the teacher pushes his glasses up and ducks his head.

"I'm going to go check on Hinata and the girls." He says quickly before striding to the gym doors as quickly as he could with out looking suspicious.

Ukai presses his hand against his mouth, looking intently back at the match, which was quickly drawing to a close with a seven point gap between Karasuno and the other team. He should be frustrated about that, about how his team would be subjugated to yet another punishing run up the hill out back, even though one of their members had fainted from exhaustion. But Ukai couldn't bring himself to feel anything more than his anxiety about Takeda and his bad habit of wandering hands when it came to the teacher.

He keeps spiraling in his own thoughts, his frown growing more and more until his brows are furrowed and he looks down right furious. Abruptly, he’s wrenched from his concentration by a soft voice and a figure standing in frontof him.

“Coach?”

Ukai looks up, face to face with Sugawara. The wide grin is gone, replaced by a smaller, kinder looking one. For how very sneaky the setter was, he was also equally as gentle at times. His small hand reaches out to hesitantly touch Ukai’s shoulder, unsure to whether he was over stepping his boundaries or not.

“I’m glad you and Sensei get along.” Suga says quietly. “You two seem like very good friends.”

“Uh, Thank you? Sugawara…uh..” Keisbin gulps and clears his throat, unsure of what to say. “Look, just… About earlier-“

“What about earlier?” Suga interrupts, grinning brightly and clasping his hands behind his back. Ukai blinks and looks up, about to speak, but Suga cuts him off again.

“Again, I’m glad you two are very good friends.” He says, “You two lead the team very well.”

With that, Suga turns on his heel again and retreats to the warm up zone as the final whistle is blown. Keishin’s mind is still reeling when Daichi calls for the penalty run, he barely hears the bark of the captain’s voice over the sound of his own conflicting thoughts. He’s part relieved and part terrified by Suga’s statement, although not verbally confirming what he had saw, Ukai knew Suga was intelligent enough to figure it out. The boy was smart. A sneaky, watchful, smart- _ass_.

Ukai didn’t know wether to be relived, or suspicious.

* * *

At dinner, Takeda is too busy with helping the managers cook to sit down and eat himself. The cafeteria is packed with starving, pubescent teenagers who stomachs seem to literally be bottomless. Once one plate of food is set dow, its quickly gobbled up and replaced by another. The pattern repeats itself for a full hour before the players seem to start becoming satiated. By now, the drama from Hinata’s fall is over, the bubbly teen springing back like a toddler from a nap. Which incidentally, was what Hinata had done during lunch and the next match.

Ukai looks over to Karasuno’s table, watching Takeda serve then yet another round of rice and pork. His clothes are covered by a stiff white apron, marred with a few stains from the food. A bandana is perched on his head, threatening to fall right off as it slips father and father back over the man’s hair.

As much as Ukai likes seeing Takeda in an apron and a bandana to pull his hair from his face, He’s strangely little jealous. Until now, Ukai would have been the only one who would get to see Ittetsu like that. Even before they were dating, the younger man would be treated to Friday night drinks by Takeda, and subsequently, Saturday morning hung-over breakfasts. It set Ukai’s heart racing to see Takeda dressed in his sweats, and clad in his work apron in his kitchen (It still does).

As he slowly chews his food, he watches Takeda hurry around the cafeteria, setting down plates and picking up the empty ones quickly. In the back of his mind, he wonders why he’s never seen Takeda in _just_ an apron. Grinning, he starts to plan how to remedy that, taking a long sip from his water bottle. Its only until he feels a faint stirring low in his gut at the tempting imagery that he sits up straight and silently chastises himself. 

God, he can’t stop. This is bad. This is really bad. This is the second fucking time he’s gotten lost in his Ittetsu-centric thoughts today.

He’s just like the goddamn kids around him, isn’t he? Jumpy, eager, and disgustingly sexually frustrated. …Gross, bad analogy. He really doesn’t want to think about the kids being like that. Though its hard not to when its so horrifyingly obvious. At least the third years had enough sense to keep their PDA to a minimum, while the second years (mainly Nishinoya in regards to Asahi) hadn’t gotten the memo. Keishin does’t even bother to think about the first years, he does’t think he can stomach it. If he hears one more “When I’m with you, you’re invincible!” or “I’m going to follow you where ever you go.” one more time, he’s seriously going to snap. Why the fuck did he do this to himself and agree to babysit all these teenagers.

He looks up when a full plate of food is set down in front of him, and sees Takeda’s glowing face.

 _Oh_. Right. Thats why.

“Make sure you drink a lot of water too.” Takeda says before hurriedly taking the empty plates from the coach and advisor table and retreating back to the kitchen.

Happily, Ukai helps himself to seconds and again starts to moon over the teacher. He catches himself from staring too long and looks out the dark window instead.

Takeda really was the full package, wasn’t he? The man was sharp as a tac, often brimming with poetic prose and learned metaphors that even go over Keishin’s head sometimes. His apartment is crammed full of books, both in Japanese and English, ranging from classic literature to contemporary textbooks of modern art. They’re used as coasters, paper weights, and even step stools in Ittetsu’s kitchen. A few times, Keishin has looked through them, but often he looses interest if they aren’t illustrated or if the print is too small. The only thing worse that a large book is a large book with small print.

Takeda is handy too. Though often flustered, he knows his way around a variety of subjects, including basic hardware, cooking and even agriculture.

_“Oh, I use to visit my grandfathers farm when I was younger!”_

_“My father taught me how to do this ages ago.”_

_“I always helped my mother out in the kitchen.”_

Ukai chews his lip, though refuting the facts, Takeda can certainly do it all, aside from sports. Numerous times, Keishin has tried to teach him how to properly receive a serve, and when that undoubtedly ends poorly, (a swift volleyball to the face, nearly cracking the lenses of his glasses) he tries actual serves, and when that fails, (Takeda had ended up jamming his fingers) he tries spiking. Takeda couldn’t jump high enough to reach Ukai’s tosses and often would spike right into the net when he did hit them. Though after numerous failed attempts, Takeda still urges Keishin to teach him in their free time, eager to learn anything and everything he could about the sport.

 _“I want to be more useful to you and the team.”_ He has said. _“I was really up a creek when it was just me and Shizimu.”_

Ukai takes another sip from his water bottle and leans on his hand, looking over to the rowdy Karasuno team. He wonders what it had been like before he coached there. It must have been alright, since the team was already pretty well off by the time he got there. The captain was more than capable, and the team was filled with potential, so really, all Ukai had to do was guide them into place.

He narrows his eyes, thinking back to all the times Takeda had asked him to coach, day after day, each time more enthusiastic then the last. Takeda was nothing if not persistent, even down right stubborn. His reasons were obvious, but also justified. Ukai’s name had weight to it in the region, and Keishin despised it. He felt shadowed, outdone by his Grandfather’s legacy, and to go back to his high school just to fill the old man’s shoes and beef up the teams reputation had been unthinkable to him. So when the first of several phone calls Takeda had made to him came, Ukai had nearly screamed into the phone before slamming it down onto the receiver.

Its still a sore spot for the man. Deep down, he knew he never would have met Takeda if not for his persistence, but it was also painful to know that Takeda would never have given him the time of day if not for his surname. And honestly, Ukai thinks, why would he? Takeda is older, distinguished and educated. Keishin was…Well, Keishin was Keishin. At twenty six, he works in his families convenience store, picks beans, smokes cigarettes and is easily irritated. What Takeda saw in him is a mystery to the younger man, but he's grateful. Out of the many things in his life, Takeda was probably one of the better ones.

Still, as dinner wraps up, all of his anxieties from the day have taken a toll on him, emotionally and physically. All he wants is a cigarette, a shower and sleep, in that order, and does so without further hesitation.

When he’s in the shower, his mind wanders off to his previous thoughts of Takeda’s high school career. He wonders what club he’d been in, what thing he had been into. Probably literature, but seeing how well rounded the man was, it quite possibly could have been anything. Except sports.

Would he have been bullied? Keishin rolls his eyes, of course he would have been. Those lame glasses and permanent bed head were enough to goad on immature deviants. Hell, if they had gone to high school together, Keishin probably would have picked on him too. He frowns and thinks hard about that. Oh god, he defiantly would have picked on him. Not only was Takeda way out of Keishin’s league, but he was absolutely the kind of person Ukai would have teased. Though it probably would be due to Ukai’s inability to process his confusing feeling about the other.

As he dries himself off and gets back in his clothes, he sighs loud enough to be mistaken for a groan. He’s exhausted and his anxious thoughts weren’t doing anything to help the matter. Draping a tool over his neck, he steps out into the dark hallway and makes his way to his and Ittetsu’s room.

Luckily, each team’s advisor and coach were assigned separate classrooms to sleep in, thankfully away from the students. Two futons had already been spread out by the time Ukai returns and collapses on one with out even changing into sleeping clothes. His eyes droop closed for a moment and he feels himself slipping, his mind foggy with exhaustion and a pleasantly full stomach. Distantly, he hears the open and shut of the door and the sound of someone walking close to him.

“Keishin,” comes Takeda sweet voice, music to his ears. “Keishin, are you awake?”

The man doesn’t speak but reaches out blindly, turning on his side and cracking his weary eyes open. Takeda is warm to the touch, his skin soft and slightly damp. Had he showered already? When did he do that? Had Keishin called asleep?

“ ‘Tetsu…” He grumbles, propping himself up. He watches the teacher kneel down and smile gently, reaching over to pull the hairband free from Keishin’s head.

“You don’t have to get up, just go back to sleep.”

“Wasn’t sleepin’.”

“Mh, is that so?” A hand is in Keishin’s hair, carding its fingers gently through it. The hands guide his head onto a soft lap thats warm and comforting. “Then what were you doing?”

“Waiting.” Keishin sighs, closing his eyes again.

“Waiting? For me?”

“M-hm…”

There a brief pause before Takeda pulls both hands gently through Keishin’s bleached locks. “That was very nice of you, Keishin.”

The fingers in Keishin’s hair are dangerously pulling him back to dreamland, but he’s determined to stay awake. He’ll be damned if he doesn’t get to fully enjoy the small amount of time alone he has with Ittetsu, he can’t just fall asleep right now. He’s been too worked up, and he can’t stop thinking about Ittetsu, not to mention being unable to keep his hands away from the teacher at any given moment. Plus, he’s been thinking about high school all day, and how he probably would have bullied Takeda back then. Its making him irritated, and damnit, he really just wants to be with Ittetsu right now because he doesn’t know how much longer this whole thing will last and-

“Keishin, please!” Takeda stills his hands and looks down. “Where did all this come from?”

Ukai eyes snap open, a red flush spreading from his cheeks to his ears. Had he been thinking out loud just now? For how long? Had he really just fucking blurted out his thoughts and feeling just like that?

Shit. _Shit shit shit_.

“Keishin, what did you mean by that? About this not lasting long…” Takeda says, pulling his hands away from Ukai’s hair. He sounds hesitant, almost nervous. The coach swallows thickly and sits up, rubbing the back of his neck. He’s much more awake now, the feeling of electrifying embarrassment doing a good job of pulling him away from sleep.

“Uh- I…” Ukai stammers, trying to think of the appropriate words to use. He can’t just say that he thinks Takeda is going to leave him, that would make him sound so lame. He knows he can’t just wave it off either, Ittetsu is too curious and stubborn for that. Shit, this was really hard, how could he not have been able to put his thoughts into words by now? God, this was going downhill so fast, he had to think of something, anything to say to get him out of this mess.

“Keishin?”

“B-Because you’re out of my league!!” Ukai blurts out, and immediately regrets it. Oh god, he’s just admitted how pathetic he really is. This was it. This is when Takeda would take a hard look at Ukai’s life and agree and this would be all over. God, he had fucked up so bad this time.

“You… You really think so?” Takeda’s voice is unsteady, and when Keishin looks up, the man’s face is pink and he looks a little shocked. Keishin is left puzzled, absolutely not expecting that reaction. What the hell was going on today.

“Well, uh, I mean…” Takeda says, pushing up his glasses, “I know we’re very different people, but y’know…” he chews his lip and looks away.

“You seem a lot cooler than me, Keishin…”

Keishin baulks. Cool? He was cool? Ukai Keishin was cool? Its left him speechless, which only spurs on Takeda’s nervous rambling.

“I-I mean, you’re very good at what you do, and you’re so vigilant! You do so much for other people, and its incredible how much time you spend balancing work and coaching. I could never do the things you do on a daily basis, Keishin, honestly! Also, I mean your appearance is so alternative!” He continues on about Ukai’s schedule and how dedicated his is to his family until the man in question is red faced and waving his hands to make Ittetsu stop.

“Shit, Takeda, you can’t just…” Ukai puts his head in his hand, overcome with relief and endearment for the small teacher.

“I uh.. I just need minuet here.” he says gruffly, looking over his hand at Ittetsu who is as stiff a board and looking as nervous as ever. Takeda seriously thought that Keishin was the cool one here. Keishin, who had done absolutely nothing extraordinary in his life, was somehow out of Takeda’s league.

“Look, Ittetsu,” Keishin said, holding his hands out in front of him, “You’re smart. Like, really smart! And you’re talented and have the patience to teach fucking high schoolers! You have a career and you’ve done a lot of things in your life. I just..” Ukai sighs heavily and clasps his hands together.

“You can just do a lot better than me, is what I’m saying.” He finishes, running a hand through his hair.

The pause is thick, and Ukai think’s he’s surely dug his own grave now. Why did he have to go and say that? The thing is, Takeda can do better than him, should do better than him. Ittetsu should be with someone who can keep up with him intellectually, someone who ultimately wouldn't embarrass him if ever found out. Getting with a man in a rural area was dicey, but a respected teacher getting with some younger store clerk was downright shameful.

Takeda leans forward, taking Keishin’s hands in his own. “I don’t think thats true.” He says gently, making Ukai look up with surprise.

“Well, I suppose better put would be, that I don’t care if thats true.” Takeda corrects himself, smiling at Keishin. “I don’t care about who I _could_ be with. I care about who I _am_ with.”

Ukai gulps and leans down, curling his body in half, “Shit, Ittetsu!” He groans, loud enough for Takeda to pull his hands back, fearful that he’d done something wrong.

“You can’t just say that kind of stuff to me,” Ukai sighs, leaning back up, “It just proves that you’re cooler.”

Takeda blinks before grinning wide, leaning forward and capturing Keishin’s lips in a kiss. Its gentle and chaste, but it thrills Keishin to his core, wiping away all of his insecurities of the day in one fell swoop. He brings his hand up to Ittetsu’s face, cupping his jaw in his hands and deepens the kiss, pushing forward slightly. He welcomes Takeda’s tongue against his lip, returning the favor with a small nip and tug at the other’s bottom lip. Eventually they break apart, Takeda bashfully wiping his mouth and giggling.

They both laugh and lean back, starting to get ready for bed. They needed to be up early tomorrow, but right now, all Ukai cares about is getting more skin on skin contact with Takeda. His finally gets to let his hands wander freely over his boyfriend, squeezing, pulling and caressing all the bits of Ittetsu only he gets to see. After awhile, Takeda breaks away from Ukai (which earns him a disappointed click of Ukai’s lounge and a sour expression pointed his way) and gets up to shut the lights off

When here returns, Ukai lifts himself up, his eyebrows raised a little bit and the hints of a smile at the corners of his mouth.

“Uh, y’know Sensei…’ He says, smiling. “It’s be a lot more comfortable it we doubled the futons up.” He said, trying desperately to sound casual, “The floors are hard and these are really worn…”

Takeda fixes him with an amused stare and leans over to set his glasses on a nearby desk.

“I suppose you’d be right, Ukai-kun.” He says, sitting down between the two futons and looking down at Keishin. “We’re good coworkers aren’t we? It wouldn’t be strange for us to sacrifice separate beds for more suitable bedding would it?”

“Exactly.” Keishin says, already jumping up to grab at the other futon.

They quickly stack the thin mattresses up and slide into bed together, Takeda’s back to Keishin’s chest. As Takeda’s eyes droop, he feels small kisses at his neck and hands moving around his torso. Takeda knows this trick; easing him into a false sense of security before those wandering hands are suddenly in places that make him squirm. Though he would enjoy that if they were in either of their homes, but right now, they are not welcome.

Takeda gently takes Ukai’s hands and gripes them firmly in his, making the man behind him hiss.

“Yeah, yeah I got it…” Ukai grumbles, the pout obvious in his voice. Takeda lets his hands go free and they quickly draw him closer to the younger man.

“You locked the door, right?” Ukai mumbles, his voice getting heavy with drowsiness.

“Did it when I first came in.”

“Mh, good thinkin’…”

Takeda looks back and smiles, he can feel Ukai’s breaths getting slower against his hair and settle back into his chest. Its warm and comforting to have such a strong body at his back. Takeda closes his eyes and leans his head back, Ukai’s slow breathing lulling more and more into dozing off.

“Good night, Keishin.” He whispers softly, distantly wondering if the man is still awake.

“Night, ‘tetsu…” comes the gruff reply, Keishin arms tightening around Takeda’s waist.

Heat be damned, he’s not going to let Ittetsu slip out of his arms tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!! headcannon that keishin is lowkey crazy about takeda. also that he was a confused bi delinquent in high school. (maybe i'll write an au about them in high school??)
> 
> btw i'm the only one who edits these, so hmu if you find a misspelling, since my computer loves to auto correct japanese names


End file.
